


The Best of Friends

by multibean



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys Being Cute, Cuddling, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, I Ship It, M/M, Orgasms, Slight Awkwardness, Tension, i love them tbh, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multibean/pseuds/multibean
Summary: It’s become inevitable after all of this time, after all they’ve shared over the years.





	The Best of Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Goddamn this is longer than I expected. I just really wanted to make it nice and slow, more realistic, maybe. I’ve been working on this for over a week (with a lot of writer’s block inbetween), so please excuse me if there’s any weird inconsistencies. Enjoy ppl :D

It had first started not long after they joined the cadets, after the two had been sleeping side-by-side most nights, both secretly thinking the same thing.

_We’re practically sleeping in the same bed now._

It felt weird. A nice, thrilling kind of weird. An exciting kind.

Neither Eren nor Armin said a thing about it, constantly wondering whether the slight tension that was building between them was just their imagination, and that the other person felt nothing at all. _Maybe I’m just a pervert_ , both boys secretly thought to themselves after a year of training, convincing themselves that this was absolutely nothing mutual.

The two began to turn away from the other as they attempted to sleep, anxious about breaching any personal space that might have remained between them after all these years. They’d both lie there, eyes closed and bodies still all while their minds worked overtime, thinking of nothing but the person beside them and questioning whether or not they should just go ahead and address it, this odd, awkward tension that’d been looming over them for all this time.

 _But what if he’s not thinking the same thing?_ both boys had asked themselves.

Whether this feeling was mutual or not, it was objectively true that they weren’t alone in their thoughts: others had commented on their behaviour towards eachother occasionally, slightly taken aback when the two shared their water flasks, when Eren would sit and let Armin rest his head on his lap, exhausted. It was no secret amongst the others that Armin and Eren were extremely close, perhaps unusually so.

It’s just four months away from graduation when the thoughts and feelings finally become unbearable.

* * *

“Eren.”

It’s the first time he’s felt nervous talking to his best friend.

“Yeah?”

Armin pauses, reciting what he’s about to say in his head. “Do you remember what we used to do?” he whispers, turning over to face Eren and sitting up a little, the light reaching his face. “Back at home? When we used to sit by the river while nobody else was around.”

Eren freezes. He’s had Armin on his mind for years, but this one particular part of their lives is not something he’d been thinking of.

“We used to kiss,” Eren says quietly, feeling his face warm up. “On the forehead. And nose.”

Armin giggles. “Yeah.”

“Why’d we do that?”

“‘Cause it’s sweet.” Armin sighs and slowly scoots closer to Eren, his heart pounding. “It’s just who we are, I guess.”

It’s silent for a while, and Armin’s worried that he’ll be disturbing Eren if he carries on talking.

“Do you want to try it again?”

He feels Eren shrug. “I-if you want to.”

“It doesn’t have to mean anything,” Armin assures him, becoming brave enough to rest his arm beside Eren. The latter reaches out and places his hand on top of it. It feels cool against his, and slightly bigger, fingers gently squeezing.

“Okay,” Eren smiles, eyes gleaming. It’s rare that Eren smiles now.

“It’s just been on my mind for a while. For a long time, actually. Ever since we started sleeping side-by-side. I can’t stop thinking about us. It’s embarrassing just to admit.”

“It’s not embarrassing if I tell you there’s been a lot on my mind too.”

“Like what?” Armin asks.

“You, mostly. It’s hard not to think about the person you share everything with. I think about you when we’re laying here, about how you’re feeling and about how you’ve been doing. I’m always thinking about you.”

It’s getting a little nerve wracking, particularly when Armin realises that Eren’s tugging him closer, his breathing audible. The blonde allows himself to be pulled into a light embrace, arms just barely clasping themselves around him, Eren’s blanket brushing him lightly.

“Is it okay to do this?” Armin whispers.

“Of course it’s okay.”

“It’s not... weird, is it?”

“No,” Eren assures him, finding Armin’s eyes in the dim lighting and making contact with them. “No, it’s not weird.”

Neither will admit it, but they’d been hoping this would happen for years. Armin’s shivering slightly as he feels Eren’s warm breath on his collarbone, strong arms reaching up to pull the blanket over them both. It reaches Armin’s chin, trapping heat against their bodies.

A hand makes its way along the shorter boy’s jawline.

“Come here.”

His head is tilted up. Armin becomes slightly alarmed, worried he’ll go straight for his lips, but he doesn’t: instead, Eren gently presses his lips to his forehead, nuzzling his fringe. He brushes it back, eventually pulling away to stare at Armin’s face, admiring him.

Armin gazes back with slightly widened eyes. He can feel himself reddening at the way Eren’s looking at him so intently. “What?” he finally asks.

“I was just thinking about how much your face has changed from when we were kids,” Eren says.

“W-what’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that we grew up together.”

“I know. But are you trying to say you’ve spent a lot of time looking at me?”

Eren laughs lightly. “You could say that.” He plays with the soft, golden hair, running his fingers through it, lifting it up and peering at the flesh it would usually cover. It suddenly occurs to him how little of Armin he’s really seen, how he’s always been so reserved and introverted.

“Geez, Eren. You just kissed me. It’s just dawned on me what we did.”

“But we did that all the time when we were younger.”

“It’s different when you’re really young. It’s more of a playful, friendship type of thing, something you’ll forget about within ten minutes of doing it. But at our age, it means more.”

Eren’s confused. “You’re the one who just said it doesn’t have to mean anything.”

Armin sighs.

“I’ve changed my mind now that we’re lying here all cuddled up together.”

 _Me too,_ Eren thinks.

They don’t speak for the rest of the night. They don’t have to: not while Armin’s nestling his face into Eren’s chest, the two of them slowly drifting off, a little too hot being so close together like this but neither saying a word about it.

* * *

They go about their day as usual. Other than a few smiles here and there, not much seems to have changed between them. At least, not from the outside.

They’re too busy to talk much, anyway. They’re in separate groups today, due to their difference in ability. There are 9 groups in total, 3 of each kind: 3 groups for natural talents, 3 for average-rs, and 3 for the weaklings.

Armin, Mikasa and Eren have often been sectioned off based on their ability.

But the boys sit opposite eachother at dinner, hearts thumping hard within their chests, pangs of faint excitement tweaking through their gut. _Will he want to hold me later?_ both young men wonder as they absently consume the bland nourishment before them, fully aware that each other is thinking the same thing.

Armin climbs into his bunk first. He’s not wearing much, just a loose T shirt and his underwear, aching all over. He wonders if he should try to sleep, or pretend to. It’d be interesting to see what Eren would do while he’s convinced Armin is unconscious and unaware.

15 minutes later and he feels Eren carefully climb over him and onto his own space. Armin doesn’t move an inch, but smiles beneath the duvet when Eren accidentally knocks him with his foot and whispers, “Sorry.”

It’s one of those smiles you just can’t help. It appears on his face involuntarily because he’s just so overpowered by Eren’s presence, all the time.

It’s quiet for a while, and Armin is almost convinced that Eren’s fallen asleep until he becomes brave enough to open his eyes and sees that Eren’s laid there with his chin resting on his palm, staring at his face and smiling to himself softly.

“Ah!” the brunet suddenly says, taken aback. “I thought you were fast asleep...”

“I’ve been wide awake this whole time,” Armin giggles.

“Oh...” Eren scratches his head awkwardly, laying down properly to rest his head. “Sorry... I know that was kinda creepy, me lying here watching you like that.”

Armin shuffles closer to him, feeling more confident than usual. “It wasn’t,” he insists. “Maybe it’d be creepy if we were strangers, but I thought that was quite cute.”

“Cute? Now that’s a word I’ve never heard you use before,” Eren grins.

Armin sighs, feeling relaxed enough to lean down and snuggle up to his best friend, pressing his thighs and torso against his. Eren’s so warm, probably from how damn hard he works everyday.

“Mmm,” Eren hums quietly.

“What?”

“I don’t know, really. Just... you. You feel nice, you know? Nice to hold, and lie down with.” A hand finds itself entangled in Armin’s long hair, fingers flowing fluidly through the smooth blonde locks. “You don’t feel like a boy, really. You’re more like a girl. Your skin is so soft.”

Armin feels himself blushing against Eren. “Oh,” he whispers, smiling to himself again. “Th-thank you...”

“See, I can tell you these things. Because I know you won’t think I’m weird.”

“So... you wouldn’t think I was weird if I asked you to kiss me?” Armin questions. “Properly.”

“Not at all. Come on, face me.” Eren suddenly lifts him further up until his face is just centimetres away from his, both young men’s eyes closed with their hot breath tickling eachother’s faces.

They both smell like the vegetable stew they just ate, but that’s hardly even noticeable at a time like this.

“Uh...” Armin starts, feeling nervous. “I-is this okay? It’s the sort of thing couples do... I’ve never heard of friends kissing eachother l-like this.”

“Yeah.” Eren’s hands find their way around Armin’s waist, comforting him. “It’s okay. It’s okay as long as you want it.”

“I want it,” Armin admits, his heart thumping so hard that he can feel it throbbing in his neck. He hopes that Eren can’t feel it.

“Alright then. Keep still a sec.”

The blonde freezes when he feels the soft, slightly chapped lips pressing against his own. There’s hardly any pressure at first, at least not until Armin manages to adjust and grips Eren’s hair, encouraging him to take it further. The lips part slightly and he lightly nibbles Armin with his teeth, causing the smaller to shudder.

 _What is this?_ he wonders, genuinely shocked by how good it feels. He thought first kisses were supposed to be really awkward, but this was honestly _arousing_ him.

“Mmm,” Armin whines, parting his lips in invitation. His heart rate increases even more when Eren gently slides his tongue into his mouth - it’s hot, wet, kind of slimy, and almost unnerving until Eren starts tugging on his long golden hair and sucking against his lips and tongue. It tastes faintly of the food they’d eaten an hour ago, but it’s making Armin so excited that he doesn’t want to stop, wants Eren to bury himself into his hottest, wettest depths.

He has to pull away just to steady himself, just to catch his breath and calm down.

“Ahh,” Armin exhales shakily, tilting his head back. Eren watches him carefully, hands still caressing his waist, trying to relax him.

“You alright?” Eren whispers, suddenly apprehensive about someone hearing them.

“Y-yeah...”

Eren chuckles quietly. “It feels nice, doesn’t it?” he says, pressing his forehead against Armin’s. “Not that I’ve ever done it before.”

“Eren,” Armin pants quietly.

“Yeah?”

“I...” He feels like nothing he’s ever felt before - he’s so excited, but so on edge, his body in a state it’s never been in before. “I’ve... god, it’s embarrassing, but I’m hard, Eren. My penis is so hard.”

Eren laughs, but quickly quietens down. “Duh. That’s what happens. And anyway,  
I can feel it.”

“You can _feel_ it?” Armin asks before remembering he’s pressed flush against Eren and that he can feel the other young man’s boner against him too. “I guess it’s only natural.”

“Of course it is. You’re hard because kissing is hot and your body thinks you’re about to stick your dick in a girl and it needs to be hard for it to-“

Armin groans, unable to stand being lectured by Eren on something he’s known about for years. “I know, Eren. I know about that. But we’re not having sex, so that doesn’t apply.”

“Maybe just not right now,” Eren grins seductively. “Seriously though, no pressure.”

Armin sighs contentedly. He won’t admit it outright, but he’s loving this. He loves how he’s so tender all over, so hard and sensitive down there, especially when he deliberately rubs his crotch against Eren’s own as they kiss for a second time.

“Ngh, ah,” Armin moans quietly while the brunet lightly pulls on his hair, their tongues battling for dominance. Eren wins in the end, shoving himself into Armin’s mouth without abandon and tasting him through and through, holding him tight.

“Mmm,” Armin whines heatedly, trembling and shuddering while Eren’s hands run up and down his hips and make their way to cup his backside, pulling him even more taut against him.

He’s panting and gasping by the time Eren’s done kissing him. He just stares at him in the dim light, not saying a word, mouth parted. His lips are smeared with saliva and Eren wonders whether it’s Armin’s or his own.

“Hey,” Eren whispers. “You okay?”

“I am.”

“You look a bit wound up.”

“I am wound up. In a good way.”

“Oh?”

“I’m turned on,” Armin states plainly. He never thought he’d be saying that out loud anytime soon, especially not to Eren. He’s always been too reserved for that sort of thing, but Eren brings out a more primal, inelegant and raw side of him.

“Touch me,” Armin suddenly asks enthusiastically. “Please. I need to get off right now.”

Eren’s shocked by his sudden surge in confidence. Of course he wants to, but he’s scared Armin will wake up tomorrow with regrets.

“Are you sure you want me touching you down there?” Eren asks nervously.

“Yes.”

“This isn’t like you, you know. Not that I’m complaining, I just don’t want you to do anything you’ll want to take back later.”

“Eren,” Armin whispers, blue eyes wide and glistening. His tone is dripping with need, and he lowers his own hand and begins to rub himself through his clothing, feeling himself grow even harder. “Eren, please touch me, please.”

Still feeling a little apprehensive in spite of his sudden increase in confidence, Eren lowers his hand, carefully rubbing Armin’s solid length through his underwear. He hears him sigh happily as he does so, the organ twitching slightly when he rubs his palm against the tender head. He can’t believe he’s doing this to his best friend of over ten years.

When Armin nudges his hand in approval, Eren tucks his fingers into the waistband of his underwear, feeling the soft, wispy curls of hair just above his crotch. Armin gives a soft whine, burying his face into Eren’s neck as he slowly runs his fingertips along the sensitive area.

“Mmm...” the blonde sighs, hugging Eren closer. He’s never had his genitalia touched by anyone else besides himself before, and he’d had _no_ idea the first one to pleasure him like this would be his best friend.

The brunet runs the pads of his fingers up and down his erection, smiling to himself when Armin moans quietly against his chest. The truth is, Eren’s enjoying this just as much as Armin is. They’re both so quiet, not saying a word in fear of making things awkward.

The hand creeps a little further down, and Armin gasps in surprise when the fingers gently caress his testicles, the skin of his hands cool and a little difficult to get used to in such a sensitive area.

“Eren...” Armin whispers, shuddering.

“Yeah? You okay?” the other whispers back.

“It feels good,” Armin tells him, panting. His cheeks are flushed, big blue eyes half lidded as he stares up at him before burying his face against Eren again.

“Do you want me to try and make you come?” Eren asks.

“Please.”

“Okay, but bear in mind I’ve never done this to anyone else before.”

Armin nods, turning over onto his back and laying down beside Eren. He continues to rub and stroke him, his hands moving fluidly across his length. He pushes down his underwear, and Armin suddenly seems to become more withdrawn.

“Ah... ah,” he gasps, drawing his thighs up.

“What’s up?”

“It’s embarrassing if you see,” Armin says.

“What?” Eren grins. “You say that as if I don’t have the exact same parts as you do.”

Armin pauses before shyly stretching out his legs again. “Good. That’s good,” Eren praises him, his breathing quickened as he continues to pleasure him, still unable to believe this is really happening. He’s tempted to pinch himself just to check this isn’t a dream.

He almost moans himself when he looks down and sees that the blonde is laying down with his eyes closed, brows furrowed, moaning and whining as quietly as he can so as not to disturb anyone. Eren quickens his pace at this, fully intent on giving his platonic friend an orgasm by his own hand, for reasons he can’t even fathom himself. It’s just so gratifying, watching the young man he cares for lay there drowning in pleasure, so exposed for his eyes only. It hardly even seems like Armin at all. That same boy who he’d grown up with, who he’d comforted after another beating from bullies was right next to him on the brink of orgasm, engaging in something Eren had never even pictured his best friend doing before.

“Ungh... ohh.” Armin’s breath gets caught in his throat as he tips over the edge. He’d like to cry out loud, but he closes off his vocal cords just in time to stop himself, and it’s taking every ounce of restraint he can muster.

Eren doesn’t stop, just slows his movements as he’s distracted by him, watching him. Armin’s raising his hips, his thighs and hands quivering, eyes closed tight. He’s sweating a lot more than usual, suddenly clenching his thighs together and grabbing onto the duvet as he ejaculates in a few short, quick spurts.

The sight is so arousing that Eren’s hardly able to stop himself from touching his own pulsing boner, which feels hard and heavy under his clothes.

Armin seems to be stuck in some kind of daze for a minute or two, staring up at the ceiling, his chest rising and falling with rhythmical, quick intakes of breath.

“Oh my god,” he whispers shakily, regaining the ability to form a coherent sentence. He attempts to raise himself onto his knees, but his legs are too weak, feeling as though they’ve turned to jelly. He’s never had that kind of orgasm before, only smaller ones that he’d brought onto himself out of sheer physical need.

“What did that feel like?” Eren asks, genuinely curious.

There’s a pause as the smaller tries to bring his mind back into focus. “It’s like...” Armin sighs, wondering what to do about the strings of semen that are drying on his thighs. “It’s like a big wave that hits you all of a sudden. It feels weird, kinda, but really, really wonderful, especially down there. It makes you feel all weak and relaxed afterwards. I can barely move now.”

“I can’t believe I just did that to you,” Eren says. It still feels so surreal.

“Do you have anything I can clean this up with?” Armin asks, gesturing to the cum on his upper legs. “We can’t let anyone else see this.”

“Uh...” Eren climbs over and glances down at his things under the bed. He starts to rummage through a small bag before lifting out a white sock. “Really sorry, this is all I have.”

Armin smiles in amusement. “It’s fine, Eren. I just have to get this off me.”

“Yeah,” Eren agrees, leaning close to Armin and wiping him down for him, much to the latter’s surprise. He turns the sock inside out, folds it, and tucks it under his pillow.

“Ew!” Armin remarks.

“Where else can I put it?”

“In the bin in the bathroom?”

“I can’t be arsed getting up now,” Eren tells him. “We’ve gotta get up in six hours.”

Armin looks at him guiltily, tugging his clothes back on and snuggling up into bed. “I’ve kept you up, haven’t I?”

“No, _I_ kept _you_ up,” Eren assures him.

Armin doesn’t say anything, but pulls Eren towards him again, just like earlier. Even now, after what they’ve just done, it reminds them both of how they used to innocently and platonically hold one another back at home as children. Never in their life did they honestly think any of that would lead up to this.

“So nice,” Eren murmurs.

“Huh?” Armin asks.

“You’re so nice to hold.”

Armin finds himself feeling bashful again. “Don’t,” he whispers, grinning. “You’re making me feel happier than I deserve to be.”

“You deserve all the goddamn happiness in the world,” Eren tells him.

Armin wants to make the most of this moment. Eren is rarely like this. He’s always so distracted by what’s ahead of him, always so determined, so brash and hostile. It’s sweet to lie next to him like this, holding him close, as - friends? Lovers? More than friends?

 _What are we now?_ Armin wonders as he gradually drifts off into sleep.


End file.
